


Full Moon Rising

by xantissa



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Porn, WIP, sex with half-werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During they way back to Rome, Carl learns that there is much more to Van Helsing that meets the eye. And learns things that are better unsaid…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night smelled of trees and wet moss. 

Gabriel shifted restlessly to his other side. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t rest at all. The feeling of heat, of restlessness was always with him these days. Ever since that night he fought Dracula, it was with him. Like a good friend, like a haunting ghost it stayed with him, inside him.

Calling to him, tormenting him… seducing him.

Gabriel closed his eyes and let his mind drift, not surprised that his thoughts returned to that one and only night when he was a werewolf. 

When he was bitten he was terrified. Scared to death of what he may become. That he will turn into the same thing he had always hunted and killed. A monster.

But when the first touch of moonlight skimmed over his skin he understood the difference. It wasn’t possession, it wasn’t painful or enslaving.

It was freedom. 

When he felt the sheer power in his limbs, the force, the living weapon he became he knew that essentially, it was always a part of him.

The curse only honed what the other so willingly exploited from him. His strength. His will to fight and hunt. He felt the first tentative touch of Dracula’s mind and snarled in rage. He was not somebody’s plaything. He was his own master.

The knowledge that this damned creature sought to control him; possess him brought a rage to Gabriel purer and brighter than any flame. 

Part of him knew it was the cure. That this feeling of freedom and power was just an illusion designed to make him loose even the last shreds of humanity.

Then he killed Anna.

Even now, when he knew she wasn’t blaming him, when he knew, logically that it wasn’t his fault.,. he felt the bitter taste of guilt in his mouth. He would never forgive himself for killing one of the few friends he ever had. 

Gabriel shifter for the hundredth time and opened his eyes to look at the lump of blankets on the other side of the fire.

Carl.

His only friend left. He felt affection for him. And gratefulness. For treating him like a normal human being. Not the famous monster hunter, not the killer, not the holy man, not the heartless weapon the Vatican saw in him. Just a man.

When another tremor rocked his body, Gabriel gritted his teeth. Waves of heat and alternately cold enveloped him; causing him to shiver and his teeth to chatter. During the day he hid his condition from Carl. Partly because he didn’t want to worry him and partly because if he didn’t speak about it, it wouldn’t be real. 

But he was never good at lying to himself.

With a sigh he turned his head and looked into the clear sky full of beautifully shining stars. But that wasn’t what caught his gaze.

It was the cold light of the full moon.

Too tired to fight he got up from his makeshift bed and headed into the woods. There was a small pond nearby and he was hot. So incredibly, burningly hot. When he let his shirt drop to the ground, welcoming the touch of cool, moist night air on his heated skin he admitted to himself that he didn’t even want to fight.

Whatever was supposed to happen, it would happen this night.

* * *

Carl woke up suddenly. Something woke him, but he didn’t know what. Yawning, he checked on Van Helsing and suddenly felt very, very awake. 

Gabriel wasn’t there. And it seemed like he left in a hurry. The blanket was carelessly thrown on the ground and all the weapons, along with his trademark coat and hat were still lying neatly folded near the blankets.

Concerned he looked up, not surprised to see the full moon shining. Although the cure had worked and Gabriel turned back from the werewolf into human, he wasn’t sure if everything was really all right. Gabriel refused to talk about it, only kept to himself even more than before. 

He wanted to talk to him, to force him to speak, throw it all from inside of him. But how was he supposed to force a 200 plus pound man to do anything he didn’t want to?

So he watched, taking his guilty pleasure in the sight of that powerful body and always alert eyes. He watched how Gabriel struggled to hide his growing restlessness and uneasiness as though Carl didn’t realize that the full moon was nearing. He was worried about his friend.

Carl got up and to his surprise saw Gabriel’s shirt lying carelessly discarded under one of the large trees surrounding their camp.

It didn’t take genius to know where Gabriel was heading.

The pond. 

* * *

The smells were so strong, so beautiful. He could feel the cool water touching his heated skin, bringing relief, cooling the raging nerve endings.

The gentle breeze brought to him a myriad of smells. He could tell that a doe had been by the pond not longer than an hour ago, and that a family of foxes had a den nearby. 

The forest held no secrets from him and he closed his eyes, letting the feeling fill him, take him, overwhelm him.

It was the end of the battle. He would no longer deny what he was.

* * *

When he stepped out of the trees, into the small clearing, Carl felt his hart do a mad leap. He knew he had always been attracted to the handsome Hunter, but he also knew that he could never have his wish granted. From the way Van Helsing acted around Anna, it was clear that he would not be interested in anything other than females.

So he hid his desire, his attraction and refrained to only watching him discreetly. 

The sight that greeted him, was more than he could take.

The silver, cold light of the moon was illuminating the still figure standing waist deep in the water. 

From where he stood, Carl could see every single muscle bunching under the silvery skin, could see the shadows that the flexing of the powerful back created. The prominent line of his vertebra leading a slightly curved line disappearing under the water pointing to the part of his anatomy Carl spend too much time thinking about. 

The broad back and strong arms seemed twice as powerful when the monster Hunter stood half naked in the water, his dark hair wet and dripping silver droplets on his back.

In that moment. Van Helsing was the most beautiful, most erotic thing he had ever seen. The incarnation of strength and wilderness. He looked just like he had that one time when he turned into a werewolf. 

Carl watched the damp skin glean softly in the moonlight as his friend moved lightly, causing the muscles under his skin to shift and flex and causing all kinds of reaction in Carl’s body.

And then it hit him.

Gabriel wasn’t only looking bigger and stronger. He WAS bigger. Carl’s breath caught when he realized that his friend was at least a head taller than usual and his arms and body was more muscled, stronger… like when he was a werewolf, just without the fur. 

Suddenly his head turned and intense, green eyes locked on him. Although Carl couldn’t see his features clearly from such distance, he had no doubt that Gabriel saw him perfectly.

Somewhere under his arousal and shock, the fear started.

“Carl…” A half growl, half word reached him and Van Helsing turned.


	2. Chapter 2

Carl felt the oddest mix of emotions. His rational part told him to run. Told him that it would be best if he left right now. That even without actually being the werewolf, Van Helsing was the deadliest man he had ever known. Still the other one, the infatuated one, told him to stay; if he could just tear his eyes away from the sculpted torso and the dark, wet hair on Gabriel’s chest narrowing in an arrow that pointed straight to his navel, hidden by the black waters of the calm pond. 

His skin looked silvery and smooth and the heat inside Carl intensified. He felt like a moth drawn to flame. He knew he could be burnt, but not to look at that magnificent body was impossible.

The intense, canine eyes locked on him with expression he couldn’t decipher and Gabriel moved. Slowly, with a grace that took Carl’s breath away, he walked through the water; the black, shiny surface only highlighted the washboard rippled stomach. 

The play of muscles on that half naked body made Carl weak in his knees. Lust and desire so strong, so overwhelming like never before, flooded him, taking all rational thought away. 

He watched the wet hair cling to the naked shoulders and long, powerful neck. He saw the tendons moving, the silent testimony of the pure deadly effectiveness that the man was.

A hunter.

A killer.

A friend.

A beast.

When the water became shallower, Carl let go of the long held breath. Gabriel wasn’t naked. He had his trousers on, but the wet cloth did nothing to hide the rippling muscles of his thighs or the slightly swollen bulge.

With bafflement and trepidation, Carl watched as his friend cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath as if… smelling him.

His face heated instantly and his cock jerked at the same moment when he thought that Gabriel might be able to actually smell his arousal. The Hunter was a captivating mix between werewolf and human being. He was bigger, probably stronger and faster, but still had his human form and his eyes still held some measure of recognition. 

But it wasn’t all. The strange, half canine eyes held a kind of knowledge, self assurance that made Carl unsure. 

‘You like what you see?” The words were half growled, half whispered and sent shivers down Carl’s spine.

“I…I…” Carl stammered, painfully aware of his erection and the danger he was in at the same time.

Another deep breath and then Van Helsing let out a low, menacing growl that would have send Carl running if it wasn’t for the eyes that held him captive, transfixed and immobile.

He thought it strange. He always thought that it was Vampires that had mental powers, not Werewolves. 

“You stink of the barmaid we met yesterday.” Came the sharp, half growled response and Gabriel left the water heading to a small bundle under the tree nearby. He bent, causing more of his muscles to flex and causing Carl’s mouth to become absolutely dry. 

He caught the bar of soap thrown at him instinctively, not thinking about it.

“Wash.” Came the growling command.

“What? Gabriel wait, I…” He stopped when the lightly glowing eyes locked on his again and Gabriel raised his hand. Carl realized that he was in trouble when he saw the fingernail on his friends hand grow longer, thickening in the space of one heartbeat to become a finger long claw. 

“Get rid of the scent.” 

Mesmerized and more than a little terrified, Carl watched as Gabriel or rather the creature grazed his naked chest with his long, black claws leaving faint, white marks all the way down to his hard, rippling stomach. 

All the time the beast was watching him, assessing him. He had the strangest feeling that it knew perfectly well about his attraction and used that knowledge and his fear to play with him. 

Still he didn’t move. Somewhere along with the fear came the anger. How dare this… beast… make fun of his feelings? The more rational part of him whispered that angering a creature that had claws THIS long was not a smart thing to do, but he was already too far away to notice it.

“No!” He shouted with false bravado. 

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Faster than any human being could, Gabriel moved. The creature that was still part his friend appeared mere inches from him and his clawed hand swung. Carl closed his eyes terrified, trying to brace himself for the pain that he was sure would come any moment. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to look into the narrowed, green gaze of the beast towering above him. His nostrils were flaring and the heavily muscled, naked, still wet chest heaved when he took beep breaths.

Carl followed that feral, green gaze and felt himself go weak when he saw that the wickedly sharp claws cut his robes open, exposing his pale skin.

“I will not ask twice…” Came the quiet, dark voice.

Without a thought Carl turned around and started running. For the first time he realized that he was in real danger with this beast. He was too terrified to realize that he could not escape him, until it was too late.

He ran between trees, feeling false safety among them. He ran as fast as he could, his lungs burned with the exertion and his face and arms were covered in scratches from hitting the branches he didn’t see in the dark.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash and there, right in front of him, a large, pale shape landed on four legs.

He watched with silent terror as Gabriel, or whatever it was, threw his head back, letting the wet mass of dark hair swing a back bow in the moonlight, sending droplets of water everywhere and with a slight chuckle lick his lips, letting Carl see the white teeth and bunched muscles in his arms.

“Want to play hide and seek?” The voice was surprisingly human, mocking and dark.

With a yelp Carl turned and tried to run, but in the darkness, without the werewolf’s senses he didn’t notice the root sticking out from the ground and tripped.

He thought he was going to smash his face in the tree trunk and knew it would hurt like hell. He closed his eyes instinctively and reached out with his hands to break his fall when suddenly something hard and unyielding hit his stomach. He grunted surprised and opened his eyes to see an arm, as hard as stone, across his stomach and chest and then he was yanked backwards, so that his back was pressed against body hard as steel. His feet couldn’t reach the ground. He was both terrified and grateful. He was saved from probably some serious harm… but on the other hand, he was now completely in Van Helsing’s power.

“You can not run from me Carl… don’t you know it?” The words were spoken almost softly, the lips just behind his ear. He shivered when he felt the hot, moist breath touch his ear.

Before he had the time to answer, he felt a shift in the man holding him and in an instant they set into motion. He actually screamed when the scenery rushed past him with dazzling speed. He wasn’t even able to distinguish the contours of trees let alone avoiding them with grace and agility that spoke clearly of the inhuman inheritance in the man still holding him.

In less than a minute, they were back by the pond. Carl wasn’t given the chance to think however. He felt the powerful muscles behind him tense and then he was literally thrown into the pond with a loud splash.

When, spluttering and cursing, he got to his feet he looked at the still half naked man standing on the edge of the water, watching him.

For the second time that night he was thrown a bar of soap and caught it.  
“Wash.” Came the order again. This time Carl wasn’t going to refuse. Watching as the long talons turned back into human fingers made his throat dry. He never thought he would be afraid of Gabriel.

With shaking fingers he started shedding his already torn clothes. He was extremely aware of the burning gaze on his body, as he pulled the sodden, torn robes and let them sink in the water.

He dared a look at the magnificent, scary figure on the sore. His sculpted arms and chest gleamed in the silver moonlight and his eyes were intently focused on Carl. 

The Friar watched as one on those hands that were capable of cruelty and gentleness at the same time, stroked down the curly, short hair on the chest down the stomach and the waistband of the sodden pants, highlighting the prominent bulge below.

Carl swallowed and turned his eyes away, feeling a disturbing mix of terror and arousal shoot through him. He was in love, not only in lust with Gabriel and it was hard to imagine him being hurt by his heart’s desire. After all, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t give to the man. He fantasized about making love to him countless times.

But he never thought it would happen like this. In fear and with aggression. He was painfully aware of the fact that he wasn’t even close to a mach for the ordinary Van Helsing. And this changed one that seemed to be able to sense everything just through smell… 

He froze while lathering his chest. Just how much did Gabriel smell on him? If he could smell the woman he was 24 hours ago, he could surely smell that while Gabriel went hunting that evening he touched himself… 

His head jerked up only to meet the burning green gaze of the beast standing still on the shore.

Watching him.

Watching him wash.

A wave of heat shot through him. He wondered if he would survive this night…


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s enough”

The words jerked him back to reality. But it wasn’t like he could forget the silent, powerful figure standing few meters from him that watched his movements with terrifying intensity.

He stilled, suddenly very aware of the night’s silence.

“Come here.” Another order spoken with Gabriel’s voice, but it held a dangerous note. Gabriel never spoke to him like that.

He cast a glance towards the trees again and decided that if he tried to escape again, it could end up much, much worse. The beast that Van Helsing was now, didn’t strike him as a patient being.

Slowly, still so very unsure of what would happen to him, he approached the silent figure. He was naked except for the thin underwear he had under his robes, now soaked and transparent from the water.

He shivered with the cold and something more. However, fear wasn’t the only thing he felt. The fact that Gabriel still looked the same, that he hadn’t changed into an overgrown dog, spoke to Carl’s subconscious and that subconscious told him that Gabriel could not hurt him. No matter that his rational mind knew that whatever his friend was now, he wasn’t a man he knew.

When he was in arms reach of the Hunter, the other man reached with his powerfully muscled arm and caught him by the nape of his neck, then pulled him closer.

Carl stumbled a little and then stopped, his chest pressed tightly to the hot, broad chest of his friend and despite the fear, he felt a wave of heat shoot though him. As soon as his desire made his cock twitch slightly, he saw Gabriel’s nostrils flare and the man/beast leaned closer over him, obviously sniffing.

Carl closed his eyes in fear and shame, not sure if he would get himself killed or fucked and then opened them, hearing a low grumble from the other man.

Gabriel was still holding him by his neck, so close that Carl could easily smell him. The fresh scent of water and forest mixed with a hint of usual musk made Carl relax a little. 

Gabriel hasn’t killed him even when he was a werewolf. He killed Anna, probably because he considered her a threat, but he didn’t kill him. Maybe it was because the cure has already taken effect or he recognized him. He didn’t know. But the truth was that Gabriel never hurt him.

Maybe, if he didn’t provoke him, he would live through this night relatively unharmed. So far the only demand from the beast was that he wash the foreign scent off of him. He refused to think what it would mean.

It was scary, the way Gabriel manhandled him without pause, giving orders and mocking him, but soothing somehow. Still what disturbed him the most was the unmistakable eroticism of his actions.

The usually self conscious monster hunter now left himself exposed, half naked and took an obvious pleasure in being watched. He knew how he made Carl react and it pleased him.

Carl was jerked back from his musings when the hand pulled him. Meekly, he followed the large man to the shore, careful not to fight the grip on his neck. He noticed that if he didn’t struggle the man/beast did not use his strength.

He felt soft moss under his feet and heard a pleased growl from the man leading him. Before he had the time to think, he felt the man lean closer and bury his nose in his neck, inhaling deeply. His cock surged to hardness so fast it was almost painful.

“You smell good now.”

The words were spoken so soft he thought it was his friend back.

“Gabriel?”

No. The eyes were still green and glowing slightly, full of something that made Carl shiver.

He felt pressure on his arm, forcing him to sink to his knees. The first tendrils of fear coiled in his belly when he felt the soft moss under his knees and looked up, into the green eyes filled with dark desire. Fingers of one broad hand waved themselves into his short, reddish hair. 

With something akin to a soft growl Gabriel pulled him closer, making him sway on his knees towards the other man. 

Carl swallowed when his face became level with the prominent bulge in black, wet cloth. He knew what Gabriel wanted but he could not do it! Not like that!

He had never done anything more with a man than mutual touches and kisses. He never wanted, trusted another man enough to allow more. And now he was supposed to what? Suck off this… this… beast?

He started shaking and pulling back, forgetting that he was supposed to be pliant in order not to anger the beast.

The panic overwhelmed him and he started thrashing, trying to escape the hand keeping his head in place but it was too strong. It seemed to weigh a ton and held him in place easily.

It took him a while to realize that the beast was… rumbling? The sound wasn’t gentle, but it was softer than his growls from before. It was then that Carl realized that Gabriel or whatever was left of him, was trying to comfort him.

“No…” He whispered brokenly “Don’t make me do this… please… Gabriel…” he begged brokenly, but all it brought him was an angry snort his way. It was clear that whenever he tried to speak, reason with the beast/man he made him angry.

Carl whimpered in fear when one hand still buried in his hair kept him in place while other moved over the sodden trousers in a brief caress and then to his face. The touch of slightly cold fingers, without a trace of the deadly talons, made him jerk suddenly.

With patience and gentleness that surprised Carl, the beast traced his face, stroked over his brows and his closed eyelids, soothing him, feeling him. He had the strangest urge to both escape and stay, being touched so gently by something so ferocious and deadly.

When the hand left his face, he kept his eyes closed. He heard the wet sounds of cloth being opened but was too afraid to open his eyes. Too afraid to see what was happening and loose that fragile sense of peace he had managed to gain.

When the fingers returned, he jerked a little but otherwise remained still on his knees, with his eyes closed, almost naked, feeling the cool night air on his skin.

The fingers returned, callused and hard from years of fighting, but touching him with careful consideration one would have of something very fragile and precious. 

He felt the fingers touch his lips, trace them back and forth and then, finally the thumb pressed stronger, forced him to reluctantly open them. He felt the thumb slip inside – a little salty taste of skin mixed with the taste of water. It skimmed over his teeth and then deeper, until it touched his tongue making him whimper and he tried to pull away. To no avail. The hands that were touching him so gently, held him with ruthless force.

The thumb withdrew from his mouth, but before he had the chance to close his lips again, he felt something different touching his bottom lip.

Oh God!

His eyes shot open only to see the enlarged organ mere inches from his face. It was flushed red with blood, swollen and hard. And big. It seemed that all parts of his friend’s body enlarged during this strange transformation. Not only was he taller and more powerful. He was also better… endowed. 

The erection in front of him was large and demanding, the flushed head almost touching his bottom lip and the musk tickled his nose. He felt tears gathering in his eyes.

He had dreamed about doing this to Gabriel, about kissing him and touching him, but this… this cruel trick of fate was too much.

However, he wasn’t given the time to think about it any longer. The free hand stroked his cheek once more and then he felt the cockhead press against his lips and he parted them lightly, letting it slip a little inside his moist, hot mouth.  
He didn’t know what he expected. Some kind of violence maybe, a hard push. Maybe he expected the hand that kept his head in place to suddenly push him forward. What he didn’t expect was that stillness, that surprising patience. With only the tip of the swollen organ touching his lips, slipping between them, the beast waited. 

Waited for him.

Considering the pure advantage of strength and ferocity, the beast had to know Carl was no threat. But still it waited. It was all so confusing. He wanted to think about the creature as “it”, as a beast, but Gabriel’s face and still his body, although larger, made it almost impossible and he kept slipping back to thinking about the beast as Gabriel.

Carl had the sinking feeling that the patience shown him by the creature wouldn’t last much longer. After all, the man/beast was in obvious need. Closing his eyes briefly, Carl thought that he wouldn’t be able to stay unmoving for so long if he was in place of his captor. The urge to thrust must have been maddening.

When he closed his eyes, he became even more aware of the situation. The unique scent of the man filled his nostrils and he could almost taste the erection resting heavily on his lower lip. It filled him with the heady feeling of arousal, with a constant low grade fear in the background. Somehow, the fact that the creature wasn’t forcing him to do anything more, was both soothing and even more terrifying. It calmed him down some because he knew he wouldn’t get hurt physically. Whatever anyone may say, the instinct to protect one’s body from pain was one of the strongest drives people had. The instinctual, unthinking gestures meant to protect us from harm, like closing the eyes when the wind was strong, flinching from hot objects… and he was more than aware what this creature could do with it’s incredibly sharp claws. He saw the vampire’s body shredded literally to pieces by them, he still remembered the narrow, parallel marks on the stone walls where Gabriel in his Werewolf form had sharpened his claws. And all the time he was terrified that he would become their victim. So the surprising restraint from his captor calmed him down a bit.

And terrified even more because it meant that Gabriel hadn’t just turned into a mindless, cruel beast. He was still an intelligent, thinking being… he somehow melded with the beast keeping both the natures at peace somehow. There was no fight in him. He was animalistic in the most primitive way, but there had to be some kind of recognition in him. He knew who Carl was and obviously didn’t treat him like a threat.

Even in his beast form, he had to have some kind of affection for the friar, because he wouldn’t have turned to sex. But that only meant that he was stalked by an intelligent, feral creature and it terrified him what more would it want from him. It also meant that escape wouldn’t be possible at all. At least until the night was over.

But there was also a third aspect. Gabriel wasn’t physically hurting him. At least not yet and it made him think a little more clearly, it let his mind wander off from the situation and actually see Gabriel for what he was.

The perfect essence of strength, passion and animalistic eroticism.

When Carl felt the free hand of the beast touch his cheek again, stroking it lightly he whimpered. The movement was both soothing and arousing. With each moment that passed he felt a little more secure, a little more lost in the beauty of the man holding him.

He felt the callused fingertips trace the line of his jaw and then, reaching the juncture, push lightly letting him know what it wanted.

Half terrified, half aroused and not exactly aware of what he was doing, Carl let his jaw slacken a little, parted his lips and teeth and whimpered loudly when he felt the smooth, hot organ press deeper. When he felt the first touch of the velvet hardness on his tongue, he moaned loudly feeling one hot tear slide down his cheek and his cock surge back to hardness.

The slightly salty taste of the other man’s erection filled his mouth and he swallowed convulsively, not sure what to do with the head of Gabriel’s cock now embedded in his mouth.

The movement caused his tongue to move lightly and he heard the little moan it elicited from his captor. 

Refusing to think about his actions, for once refusing to analyze anything, he clenched his eyes tightly shut and wiggled his tongue once more, actually enjoying the way the erection in his mouth twitched and the large body in front of him shuddered gently.

Carl gave in to the situation, not wanting to know how he looked kneeling so submissively in front of the large man, almost naked, with his cock up his mouth. Gabriel defeated him, won… without using his strength at all.

He started caressing the erection with jerky, somewhat clumsy motions, still unfamiliar with the large bulk between his lips but it seemed it didn’t matter to the beast.

He wasn’t sure what he should do with the saliva that started pooling in his mouth, when swallowing was almost impossible. He felt a small tickle escape his lips and run down his chin and he let it, totally focused on the living, hot flesh he was caressing. It fascinated him that even the smallest of movements, a mere touch of his tongue to the hard yet velvety slit, caused the giant figure over him to shudder.

He felt one strong hand caressing his scalp instead off just holding it like before and the other hand stroking his face, his ear and neck… whatever it could reach. It made him feel… less a whore. After all no one caressed whores. It made him feel… maybe not loved, because what they were doing was far, far away from making love, but respected… liked at the least.

Carl was absolutely mesmerized by what he was doing. He always thought that kneeling in front of another man, sucking him, would be humiliating somehow but it didn’t felt like that. The arousal was humming in his body, warming his blood and making him eager to please, to give Gabriel pleasure. In that moment, it wasn’t the beast he was with, but his friend, his long loved and desired Gabriel. 

He raised his hands and took hold of the slim, yet powerfully muscled hips to steady himself. For one brief moment, he expected his hands to be batted off but nothing like that happened. He heard and approving growl from above and focused on the cock in his mouth again. 

His eyes snapped open when he felt the large hand that was petting him all this time stop suddenly, on his throat. Such a vulnerable, open part of his body. He flushed even more when the wave of fear caused him to harden even more. The vulnerability of his position was arousing him more than he would have ever dreamed possible. 

He looked up into the faintly gleaming, green eyes focused so intently on him and felt lost in their dangerous, feral depth.

Gently, but insistently the hand started massaging his throat; forcing a swallowing motion out of him.

Confused, Carl stilled, his gaze still locked with the one of the beast and was absolutely pliant when the hips he was holding to so desperately started moving lightly, thrusting the large cock into his mouth a tiny bit at a time. 

Unable to think, unable to move or react, he only whimpered quietly and waited, mesmerized by the sheer passion of life and barely restrained feral madness in those green, green eyes.

He barely registered that he kept swallowing in rhythm to the thrusts and movements of his captor’s hand. He realized what Gabriel was going to do when he felt the blunt tip of the erection hit the back of his throat forcing an instinctual reaction out of him. 

He never done it but had it done to him. Still the very thought of taking that monster into his throat was impossible to process and he tried to back off, scared again.

“Shh… Carl. Calm down.” Said the beast in a surprisingly gentle voice, never stopping the thrusting nor the massaging of Carl’s throat.

The friar tried to move back, not entirely surprised that the hand massaging his scalp held him easily in place. Gabriel never broke their gaze, holding Carl under the intimate spell.

“Don’t fight me Carl… Just give in to me… just give in…” He whispered hoarsely and started a slow, forward movement, easing the large head of his swollen cock into the throat of both terrified and entranced friar.

He whimpered in fear, but was still on his knees, feeling as his throat muscles stretched and shifted, trying to fight off his gag reflex and finding the slow, massaging movements of the beast’s hand on his throat surprisingly helpful.  
The moment when his air was cut off, the panic started to overwhelm him and he clenched his hands of the naked hips of his captor so strongly that his nails cut the skin, and his eyes widened in sheer panic.

But before it took him completely the man backed off, easing his salty cock out of his throat so that Carl could take a breath and before he had a chance to think, the cock was pushed back, this time going in easier, deeper. 

Closing his eyes against the hot, green stare that seemed to see right through him, refusing to give in to that beast even more than he had already and tried to relax as much as possible.

Both hands were how holding his head, caressing his scalp, soothing and arousing him at the same time when he willingly let the beast fuck his mouth as long as it pleased. His own cock was hard and straining under the wet cloth of his underwear and his mind was in a strange state where only pleasure and desire existed.

He wasn’t aware he was holding to Van Helsing with a death grip, and that a low tickle of blood escaped the wounds he made with his nails in the surprisingly vulnerable flesh of his hips. He was only aware of the hard, hot slide of the large cock into his throat and out in a rhythm that allowed him to breath quite easily. It hurt a little, having something as big in his throat but it hurt in a good way, each thrust sending answering ripples to his own, forgotten cock. The thought of touching himself never crossed his mind, as he was totally absorbed in only the flesh in his mouth.

He was vaguely aware of the louder growls and the ragged breathing coming from above him, but it was too hard to open his eyes and look at Van Helsing. To real a possibility of breaking the spell…

Suddenly his captor’s hips jerked forward with a savage strength, forcing his cock so deep into Carl’s throat that his nose was actually buried in the coarse pubic hair, when the body above him stiffened. Then with a low, feral growl the beast came.

Carl felt the cock pulse in his throat, sending spurts of semen down his throat and for a brief moment he regretted that he wasn’t able to taste it. That the only chance of knowing his friend so intimately was lost to him forever.

When he started seeing black spots from the lack of oxygen, the beast backed off, pulling his already softening member out, so that only the head stayed in Carl’s mouth.

Still with his eyes closed, he felt the new, slightly bitter taste in his mouth and gently lapped at the head with his tongue, trying to get last of the drops of semen. He felt the thumb stroke his swollen lips still stretched around Gabriel’s member and whimpered, for the first time realizing that he was incredibly aroused.

“Beautiful…” The words were not more than a low growl, but still they made Carl’s eyes snap open and he looked into the wickedly glowing green eyes that pierced that darkness and shivered.

Somehow he was sure that this night wasn’t over yet.


End file.
